The blizzard
by EiichixEiji4eva
Summary: There's a blizzard and everyone is in their respective rooms, attempting to stay warm. INCEST! YAOI! Don't like? Don't read! There are gonna be a ton of pairings...


This is my first time writing so I'm sorry if it's crappy!

Reiji entered the room, speaking as he closed the door and went to shut the blinds. "Shining and Raging told us to stay upstairs and try to warm up as mush as we could while they try and fix the heating system. Reiji then grabbed Ittoki's hand and pulled him onto his bed. Reiji then cuddled up next to Ittoki trying to stay warm. Then Eiichi sat up, Eiji clinging to him for warmth, and said, "Well, any sugestions? 'Cause I can tell you right now that cuddling isn't gonna work for long!" Eiichi raised his voice at the end and Eiji poked him in the side to stop him. Reiji looked down and blushed a bit, "W-Well... I do know one thing that might work...but..." Eiichi looked at him until his face turned brigt red. Eiji has heard Reiji too, and started to blush as well. "Though," Reiji said hesitantly, "I do know that if you and Toki approve, it will most likely work..." That's when Tokiya looked up, "Eiichi? Do you?" Eiichi looked at Eiji and whispered to him, "What do you think Eiji?" Eiji blushed more, thinking about his options. He could either possibly freeze to death, or he might lose his virginity to his own brother. He thought about it until he finally made up his mind and whispered his answer to Eiichi, in turn it caused him to blush more and answered Eiji, then Eiji nodded and Eiichi looked over at Tokiya. "Eiji said he doesn't mind. You?" Tokiya the looked at Reiji and nodded. Reiji then said, "Okay, if you're sure." They nodded. "Come on then, on my bed, I don't mind washing the sheets." Eiichi jumped down from the top bunk and then grabbed Eiji's waist and helped him down. While Tokiya sat down the book he was reading and climbed into Reiji's bed, connecting his and Ittoki's lips. As soon as, Eiichi got close enough Reiji, he kissed him hard. Then only seconds after he broke it and whispered into his ear, "Eiji said that he'd agree as long as I'm the one who gets to fuck him. Okay?" Reiji nodded and moved to kiss him again, they continued making out until they both heard a whimper Eiichi immediately realized who it was and pulled Eiji over. Eiichi and Reiji stopped making out and while Eiichi started kissing Eiji gently and slowly, as to not startle him, Reiji started nipping at Eiichi's neck. Eiji Moaned into the kiss and started pushing his body closer to his brother. That is, until he felt something being rubbed against his ass. Eiji moaned louder, which caused Eiichi to end their make out session and to hold him while he cried to the heavens as he was penetrated. Ittoki had pulled off his pants and then started rubbing a dildo against his ass, until he saw Eiichi nod of approval and started lubricating the dildo. Ittoki was now slowly pushing the sex toy into the younger brother. Eiji was shaking in absolute pleasure as it continued in. Eiichi looked at the toy until Ittoki finally had it all the way in, he then looked over at his brother's face. He looked extreamly sexy. His eyes were half closed and clouded in lust, his cheaks were flushed, a small line on drool trailed from the corner of his mouth. He looked like he was enjoying himself. Eiji suddenly let out a loud moan as Ittoki started thrusting the dildo. Eiji continued to moan as Ittoki sped up and pushed it in farther and harder. Eiji was clawing at Eiichi now, desparate to finally release. Eiji somehow managed to let go Eiichi for a second to cup said brother's face to bring their lips together again. Eiichi expecting the kiss immediately started tongue fucking his brother's mouth, which made Eiji moan louder. The kiss was broke by Eiichi running out of breath. Eiji was so close to releasing. Eiichi gave him small kisses and before Eiji knew it, he was cumming, hard. Eiji gave a scream and then bit down on Eiichi shoulder harshly earning an audible groan to leave Eiichi's lips and some blood to trickle down his shoulder and soak into his shirt. As soon as Ittoki heard Eiji start his scream he started relentlessly pounding the dildo into him. That's when he heard a second scream coming from what sounded like next door. Ai's Room. It sound similar to Nagi's voice. Hmm... Could they have had the same idea? Probably. Ittoki continued trusting until Eiji finished cumming. It was then, Eiji collapsed on to Eiichi. Out of breath and tired. Eiichi gently held him as he spoke quietly, "Eiji, do you wanna take a nap?" Eiji perked up again. "No. I told you that if I agreed, you'd fuck me." Reiji looked over from where he was (Tokiya and Reiji were making out) and spoke, "Wow! I never knew someone could value a promise that much. Brotherly love!~" Reiji jumped towards them and hugged them, "So cute!" Then Ittoki pounced on Tokiya and asked Reiji, "Hey, Rei-chan, are you gonna help me fuck Tokiya or do you wanna help Eiji cum?" Tokiya tilted his head at Reiji, waiting for an answer. I think I'll leave Eiichi to Eiji and help Toki finish. That OK?" Reiji look at Eiichi and he nodded. Reiji then pounced onto Tokiya as well, and soon enough had him stripped. Eiichi then turned to look at Eiji, "Are you sure you wanna do this? You don't have t-Mmmmm..." Eiji cut him off with a kiss. A few moments passed before Eiji pulled back. "Eiichi... I...I-I...*mumble*..." Said male tilted his head not hearing what his younger brother had said. "Sorry, I didn't hear you... Repeat?" Eiji blushed from both, having to say it again and being frustrated with himself. "I...l-love...you, Eiichi..." Eiichi stared wide-eyed at him. "Eiji...I-" Eiji gently pounced on Eiichi with only enough force to knock him back, onto the bed. Eiji then started smothering him in kisses. Eiichi tried to tell Eiji to come to his senses, however even if Eiji did it wouldn't change a thing, he loved him with all his heart. And he wasn't going to give up on him anytime soon. Eiichi gave up trying and just started to rub his clothed erection on his bare ass. Eiji seemed to really like it so Eiichi kept rutting his brother's ass. Until Eiji sat up and looked over at Reiji. "Hey, Reiji?" Reiji turned his attention to him and tilted his head as if asking 'what'. "Reiji, do you anything I can tie Eiichi's hands with?" Eiichi looked up to see Eiji smile down at him. "Yep, one sec.!" Reiji smiled and got up and went to the closet, before he grabbed a tie off of one of his outfits and said, "That'll work, right?" Eiji picked up, smiled, and then nodded. "Yeah! Thanks Reiji!" Reiji smiled back and then returned to Ittoki and Tokiya. Eiji tied Eiichi's hands together and then proceeded to take off Eiichi's pants and line his dripping hole with his pole. Eiichi tried to stop him but he couldn't. "Eiji!" Eiichi pleaded, "Stop! Please!" However, Eiji didn't. In fact, it only seemed to spur him on, and soon Eiji was absolutely fucked. He was so close to orgasm that even Reiji was impressed he was still riding him. "OooooOHoooo! Eiichi! Eiichi! Unnn...! Yes! More! Please Eiichi! I'm gonna cum! Oh, heavens! Yes! I'm gonna c-AaaaaaHaaaaaa!" Eiji erupted so hard that Reiji even flinched. Eiichi let out a groan as he came, his hot seed filling Eiji up. Ittoki opened one of his eyes, hearing another very moan from Nagi next door. Ittoki smiled and simply fell asleep, everyone else not too long after.

That was bad, I know. But I promise it'll get better!

Also! If you have a pairing you want, just ask! Okay? See you!


End file.
